


Wasting Away

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family time, Good Byes, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena spends time with her daughter and Samson before heading out to a mission that may lead to Solas. Samson's coughing has gotten worse, but he doesn't want to worry his wife and their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promised Return

Dena was awoken by Samson’s coughing, it had gotten worse, but he always denied it. She stared up at the ceiling waiting for his coughing fit to subside before turning to him.

“Raleigh, it’s gotten worse. Why won’t you let anyone treat you?” Dena kissed his cheek as she sat up in bed.

“There is nothing to treat, kitten. It’s just age, you better get used to it because I’ll be coughing for the rest of our lives; loudly too.” Samson laughed hoping it would relieve some of the tension that had become quite palatable.

Dena sighed and looked over at him, watching him wipe the corners of this mouth with his arm. She saw it, he didn’t know she did, but the streak of blood on his arm said everything. She wasn’t going to fight with him, not today. She was supposed to leave on another mission to find Solas. This one seemed promising, at least from how excited Leliana sounded, and she knew that wasn’t something Leliana did often.

“Do you want to join me for breakfast old man, or should I have it brought to the room, lest you break a hip going down the stairs?”

“Bite me.” Samson waved her away, but he knew it wouldn’t do much to keep her away.

“My dear, so early in the morning? If you insist, but we have to remain quiet or risk waking Mira.” Dena teased Samson. Their trysts were less frequent now that Mira was older. Everything had to be planned ahead of time. Blackwall and Josephine loved watching her, sometimes Dena wondered if Mira was the reason for all the baby talk the couple had been having. Dena was happy the small room near her bed was big enough to make a room for her daughter. She’d outgrow it in a year or so, but Dena hoped that by then she’d be out of Skyhold.

“You know what I meant, girl.” Samson sat on the edge of the bed looking at Mira’s door. He wondered how long he’d have with them, wondered if he should treat Dena and Mira to everything they’d ever want just in case it was his last day. “Alright, but we have to make it quick and quiet.”

“What? Are you serious?” Dena was surprised that he agreed to do it. 

Samson turned to her and tucked a hair behind her ear before pulling her in for a kiss. She could taste the blood on his tongue, but she didn’t care, she wanted to feel his touch on her bare skin again. He slipped his hand through the opening on her nightgown and squeezed her breast. Dena gasped as he bit into her neck, his teeth barely piercing her flesh.

She began to frantically remove his tunic which he had begun to wear since Mira got older. He didn’t want her seeing his disfigured body, he wasn’t ready to answer her questions. Dena moaned quietly as he ran his languid tongue along the column of her neck, his hand still fondling her breast. He removed his hand only to allow her to remove his tunic before he lay her on the bed and climbed on her. She frowned when she realized he was still wearing his sleeping pants.

“Take them off.” She tugged at the waist band.

“So eager.” he tsked.

“You said quick and quiet.” Dena pouted, an expression that Samson always found unbefitting on her.

“Fine.” Samson climbed off and removed his pants slowly, not in a flirtatious manner, no, that wasn’t a strong suit of his. He removed them slowly because he knew how frustrated it got her and he loved her angry. She was wilder than normal when she was angry, she took control when she was angry. He could see her shift in bed, her fists clenched and her face red with anger. With a small smirk he let them cascade down his legs and onto the floor.

Dena bit her lower lip as he returned to bed. Her eyes dark with lust for the man she wanted to spend her life with no matter how long they had. She pulled him onto her and let out a small moan as he rolled his hips against her. His hard cock pressed up against her clothed sex, the pressure drove her mad.

“Just a taste, kitten.” he growled in her ear before biting her lobe.

Dena bucked against him, whimpering impatiently. With each of his kisses her body burned hotter. His hand slid up her thigh, his soft touch eliciting a moan. She would’ve never taken him for gentle, no one would, but when he wanted to, he could make her come apart at the seams with a simple touch.

He teased her bud with his thumb as he slipped a couple of fingers past her folds. She arched her back and twisted her fingers into the bedsheets. Samson removed his fingers when he felt she was sufficiently wet, there was no time for any foreplay, but it wasn’t really their thing to begin with.

With a smirk he sheathed himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He rutted against her, watching her as she tried her best to hold back her screams. Her nails bit into his back causing him to hiss slightly. His thrusts became erratic as he neared his climax, but he was a gentleman and made sure Dena was the first to hit her peak.

“Samson, Creators…” 

“Andraste’s tits, woman. You’re supposed to be quiet.”

“Do you really think I could manage that when you’re fucking me like this?”

“I swear if you…” Samson was cut off by Dena’s kiss. She raked her fingers through his hair as she darted her tongue into his mouth. She tilted her hips as he thrust into her a few more times before he spilled his seed. Samson rested his head on her shoulder before rolling off of her. 

“Happy now, Inquisitor?” he muttered.

“Every time you’re with me.” Dena smiled. “Or in me.”

Samson sighed and turned to the side to see Mira’s door begin to open. He quickly grabbed his tunic and snatched up his pants hoping to get them on before she walked out of her room.

“Mamae?” Mira came out crying.

“Great, we woke her up.” Samson’s head fell back onto the pillow as his daughter climbed over his lap and sat between them.

“Mamae.” she reached out for Dena. 

Samson looked over at Dena who had already put herself together and smiled as he watched her take their daughter into her arms and soothe her.

“It’s ok, Princess.”

“Mamae, stay.”

Dena didn’t expect her daughter to remember that she was leaving that day, she was hoping her daughter would at least be in an agreeable mood. “Mamae has to go, but I’ll be back. You can stay with Dada and play with auntie Josie and uncle Beardie.”

“Uncle Beardie makes me toys.” she said excitedly. “Dada can’t make toys.” she frowned as she looked over at Samson.

“Yes, rub it in, child.” Samson sat up and began to cough again.

“Mamae, is Dada sick?” her brow wrinkled with concern for her father.

Dena looked over at Samson who was avoiding both of their worried glances. “I don’t know. Maybe you should tell him to go see one of the healers. You should go with him, he needs someone who is brave like you.” 

Mira’s smile grew. “I bwave, Dada. Mamae says I bwave.”

Samson chuckled, “Yes, yes you are, Princess.”

“Are you hungry, Mira?” Dena bounced her on her lap.

“Yeah!” the toddler yelled. 

Dena got out of bed and went to grab some clothes for herself and her daughter. Samson got up and walked to Dena’s desk and took out a piece of paper and quill and began to jot something down. Dena didn’t ask, she was going to leave him in peace. She didn’t want to upset him anymore than he already was. She shouldn’t have pushed the issue of his coughing, but she was worried.

“Do you want me to grab you something, Raleigh?” her voice was soothing, something he’d never get used to.

“Some honeycakes if there are any. And some tea.” 

“You don’t like tea.” Dena squinted at him suspiciously.

“It’s for my throat.” Samson never looked up from the parchment.

“As you wish.” Dena took her daughter’s arm and lead her down the stairs.

When the two made it to the kitchen they were eagerly greeted by the cooks. The staff loved Mira, everyone called her the Princess of Skyhold, a title she took seriously. 

“Dada wants cake!” she said in her most commanding voice.

“Is that so, Princess?” the head cook knelt in front of her.

“Yes. He likes cake.” 

“Well, then I’ll give him two.” the cook stood up and looked at Dena.

“If you can also make some tea for him, it would be appreciated. He needs something to soothe his throat and ease his coughing fits.”

The cook had heard Samson’s coughs, he knew they were worsening, everyone knew, but it wasn’t his place to say anything.

“Yes, Inquisitor. And for you and the Princess?”

“Some oatmeal, fruit, bacon and eggs. Oh, and some tea for me as well.” Dena smiled and excused herself.

“Inquisitor?” Leliana ran up to her. “How much longer before you are ready to leave?” Leliana smiled down at Mira.

“I’m waiting on my breakfast. I should be ready after that.”

“Of course. I’ll see you later, Princess.” Leliana bowed to Mira.

“Bye Bird Lady.”

Dena brought Mira into the garden and watched her chase the butterflies for a while until one of the kitchen staff approached them.

“Madam Inquisitor, we have sent your meal to your quarters.”

“Thank you. Mira, come. Let’s go eat with Dada.”

When the two climbed up the steps to her room, they ran into Bull who seemed to be in a somber mood.

“Are you trying to give Samson any more ideas?” Dena smiled.

“No, he just had something he needed to give me. I’ll see you downstairs, kadan.” Bull had never stopped addressing her as his kadan, but it wasn’t something that upset her or Samson.  
He smiled at Mira, “Horns up, little charger.”

“Horns up!” Mira made little horns on her head and giggled as gave her a small tickle.

Dena made it to the top of the steps and smiled when she saw that Samson seemed to take their breakfast together seriously. He sat at the small table they kept in the storage closet, a small vase with a bouquet of crystal grace sat in the center.

“I didn’t know this was supposed to be a romantic breakfast.” Dena sat down with Mira on her lap. “If I knew, I’d dress appropriately.”

“I figured that we should at least have a nice breakfast before you leave. I love you and I feel that I don’t show it enough sometimes.”

Dena felt her stomach twist on itself. She knew what he was doing, but she refused to accept any of it. He was acting as if it were to be their last meal together, where only hours earlier he denied anything was even wrong. She figured she wouldn’t spoil the mood by bringing it up, but it would eat away at her for the whole day.

Mira entertained her parents as they ate. A small meal together turned into the three throwing whipped cream at each other.

“Excuse me, Inquisitor.” Josephine’s voice broke up their fun. 

Dena stood up and cleaned herself off. “Josie.”

“I’ve come to take Mira downstairs with me while you ready yourself for your mission.” Josephine walked to Mira and wiped her face with a cloth napkin. “Come on sweetie, we’re going to see what uncle Beardie is up to.”

“Yay, I love uncle.” Mira jumped up. 

“Have fun, Princess.” Dena picked up her daughter and kissed her. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Promise.”

“Pwomise?” Mira asked.

“Yes.” Dena let Mira jump into Josephine’s arms. “Thank you, Josie.”

“Of course.” Josephine bowed and turned to walk down the stairs.

“Well, I suppose it’s your turn now.” she turned to Samson. “Are you going to play with Bull, or am I allowed to take him?”

“I’m rather fond of my playtime with Bull.” he chuckled. Samson got up and walked towards her. “You know, whipped cream looks good on you.” He wiped some off her cheek, causing her to blush at his touch.

“Well, maybe we can see how good it looks all over me when I come back.” she purred into his ear.

Samson groaned at the thought of his wife naked in their bed with whipped cream covering up a few important bits. “Maker woman, you’ll give an old man a heart attack.”

“Oh c’mon, Raleigh. We both know you can handle a lot more than you say you can.” Dena leaned in for a kiss. Her lips parted as his hands moved to her hips. She could feel the desire coiling in her gut. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer and the moisture built between her legs.

“Just a quick one before I leave.” 

“No, kitten.”

“Please.” she begged.

“When you come back, kitten.” Samson gave her one more kiss before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“When I come back then.” Dena pulled away. “I love you, Raleigh. Remember that when you’re fucking yourself.”

“Ah, I knew you couldn’t stay sweet for too long. I love you too, kitten.”


	2. Blackwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall fills Samson's request. He spends time with Mira the day of her mother's departure and eventually delivers the hallas he made to Samson.

“Ah, the little princess is here.” Blackwall looked up from his current project at his lover and Mira.

“Uncle! Mamae leaving.” the toddler ran into Blackwall’s arms.

“I heard. Do you want to see something?” he tickled her belly.

Mira loved going to see Blackwall, he always had something for her. Blackwall walked to the far end of the stable and sat her down on a little rocking halla. Mira squealed with delight as she rocked back and forth.

“She’s so precious.” Josephine came up from behind him. “I can’t wait to have one of my own. I’d give her the finest silks from Antiva and the most beautiful dolls.”

Blackwall let out a small groan. He wanted children, the idea of them running around getting messy and wrestling with him, brought a smile to his face. But his past still haunted him and he didn’t know when he’d be ready for his own family, until then, babysitting Mira was the best thing that happened to him; well aside from Josephine.

“How’s her father doing?” Blackwall asked Josephine without taking his eyes off of the giggling toddler.

“The coughing has worsened, but he’s a stubborn as a druffalo. He refuses to see the healers and from what we know about regular lyrium is that one loses their minds. Maker knows what the red lyrium has done to his insides. I only hope he’s still with us when Dena returns.” Josephine frowned.

“Maker knows her and Mira will be crushed.” Blackwall shook his head not wanting to think on it any longer. “Let’s talk about something else, shall we?”

The rest of the day was Mira playing around in the dirt and harassing Master Dennet and the mounts.

“Maker, child. You’ll scare the harts.” he shooed Mira away from their stables.

“I wanna see mamae’s horsey.” she stood on the tips of her toes hoping to see Dena’s halla.

“I’m sorry Princess, but your mama has taken him with her.” Dennet’s shoulders dropped as Mira began to cry out for her mom.

Blackwall came to the rescue. He picked up the child and handed her a small doll that Josephine had left behind. “A little girl should always have a doll.” Josephine said as she handed the doll to her lover.

“A little girl should be allowed to roll in the dirt if she pleases.” Blackwall took the doll.

Mira played with it briefly before Bull approached. “Ah, how’s my little charger?”

“Horns up!” Mira yelled putting her fingers to the sides of her head.

“Here to collect your recruit?” Blackwall laughed.

“By the time we’re all done with her she’ll be more dangerous than her parents.” Bull responded. “I’ve come with a request.”

Blackwall raised an eyebrow. Bull never came to him for anything other than a sparring match. “Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s from Samson.”

“What am I to make this time?” Blackwall walked to his work bench.

“Three hallas. Small ones, small enough to fit in here.” Bull pulled out a familiar wooden box. Blackwall had made it for Dena for her nameday; another request from Samson. Samson had given Bull the box with special instructions on what to do with it. 

“They should be done by the end of the week. Just tell him to stop by and pick them up, I’m no delivery boy.”

“I don’t know if he’ll be able to. The man’s gotten worse, he’ll be lucky if he lives long enough to see Boss when she comes back.” Bull sighed deeply.

Blackwall’s expression soured. He couldn’t stand Samson, what he had done to the templars was abhorrent. He knew the story, the reasons, but it didn’t make it any better. He tried liking Samson, for the Inquisitor’s sake, but he just couldn’t. He only did what Samson wanted because the Inquisitor was his friend, and frankly she was a scary woman.

“Let’s hope he does; Dena will destroy Skyhold if he were to go before she returned. She’d never forgive herself.” Blackwall took a block of wood and began whittling away at it.

A week had passed and the news was grim. Samson wasn’t seen outside of the hold since Dena had left. Mira’s visits were more frequent, possibly because no one wanted her around Samson as he wasted away. Cullen seemed even more short with everyone. _Does he seriously feel bad?_ Blackwall knew how much Cullen resented the man, how angry he was with the fact that Dena had chosen Samson over him. The fact of the matter was that despite everything, Cullen seemed to still harbor some sort of affection for the man. Or maybe it was guilt.

Blackwall looked down at the hallas he had carved and painted for Dena. With a deep sigh he picked them up and placed them in the wooden box. He didn’t know what to say to the man when he handed them over. Should he even say anything?

At first Blackwall went into Dena’s chambers, but no one was there. He didn’t know where Samson was taken and he didn’t want to wander Skyhold looking for him.

“Thom?”

Blackwall turned to see Josephine standing behind him with a concerned look on his face. “Is he?”

“No, but he doesn’t have much longer.”

“Mira?”

“She just left. She doesn’t understand what’s going on and the more time passes on , the less he remember.”

“Maker.” Blackwall could only imagine how soul crushing it was for the man to slowly forget his daughter and even more so for his daughter. “I have to take this to him before he forgets why he had me make them.”

Josephine leads Blackwall to the healer’s quarters, where Samson lay on a cot. Cullen stood near the door with his arms crossed. He didn’t greet Blackwall as he entered, he didn’t even seem to register his presence at all.

As Blackwall approached the cot he saw how bad Samson’s condition had gotten. He was a shell of a man. Mumbling about Dena and Mira, asking Cullen for forgiveness. When he saw Blackwall a weak smile appeared. 

“Did you finish them?” he voice cracked.

Blackwall frowned, there was no dignity in the manner in which the red templar was dying. He was an asshole, but he was still a man underneath it all. The only thought running through his mind was of Mira crying over his body and Dena’s wrath.

“Blackwall?” Samson reached out.

“Yes.” Blackwall opened the box and handed him each halla.

Samson examined them, his smile never leaving his face. 

Blackwall struggled to keep his eyes on Samson, it hurt to see him like this.

“You’re an excellent craftsman. Keep Mira happy, she loves you. I know we never talked and you don’t care for me, but you’re a good man, Thom Rainier.” Samson coughed loudly, blood and spittle spraying all over him. Cullen walked past Blackwall and took a handkerchief to wipe off the blood from Samson’s face. Such a pitiful sight indeed.

“Good bye, Samson.” That was the last Blackwall saw of Samson.


	3. Iron Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull goes to Blackwall to have him fill one of Samson's request. He stays by Samson's side until his very last day.

“Ah, inviting me for breakfast? I didn’t think you cared.” Bull looked over at the small table that Samson had set up.

“You know me, always had a soft spot for qunari.” Samson placed a small vase of crystal grace in the center of the table. 

“You look like shit.” Bull walked up to the table.

“Thanks for noticing.” Samson coughed into his arm.

“My time as a ben hassrath has paid off. What do you need me for, Boss.”

“I need you to ask Blackwall for a favor for me.” Samson clenched his jaw at the thought of having to deal with the man himself. He understood why Blackwall had a problem with him, but there was no reason for him to treat him as Cullen did.

“Another one?” Bull laughed heartily.

“And most likely the last.” Samson growled. “I want him to carve three small hallas for Dena. Small enough to fit in this box.” Samson placed an intricately carved wooden box on the table.

Bull eyed Samson suspiciously. “What is this about?”

“I’m sure Skyhold is all abuzz about my worsening condition. I don’t know how much time I have left, or if I’ll even be alive by the time Dena returns, so I want to make sure you give this to her in case I die before her return.”

“Does she suspect anything?” Bull knew the answer. If Dena did, she’d never leave Skyhold; she’d stay by her husband’s side until he drew his last breath.

“No, well not to the extent that it is, and I want to make sure she doesn’t.” Samson slid the box closer to Bull. 

Bull picks up the box, making room for Samson as he walked past.

“I trust you, Bull. Probably the only one outside of Dena that I do. When my condition worsens, take me to the infirmary. I do not want to die in this room. I don’t want Dena’s last memories to be of me dying in our bed.”

Bull nods silently. He didn’t want to have this talk with him, he figured he’d be the last one Samson would ever confide in, but stranger things had happened.

“I’ll make sure everything’s taken care of, Boss.”

“And Maker’s balls, make sure that she doesn’t end up with Cullen. I’d like to think that she’d still have some sense left in her when I’m gone.” 

Bull cracked a smile, “Of course.”

The two could hear Dena and Mira approaching the door.

“Go.” Samson whispered as if Dena would hear him from outside of the room. 

Bull got to the steps as Dena opened the door. “Are you trying to give Samson any more ideas?” Dena smiled.

“No, he just had something he needed to give me. I’ll see you downstairs, kadan.” he looked at the small child in Dena’s arms. 

“Horns up, little charger.”

“Horns up!” Mira shouted back at him. She was unbearably cute and Bull couldn’t resist but tickle her before he left. _Thank the Maker she looks nothing like her father._

Bull walked into Herald’s Rest where he ordered the strongest ale they served. The barkeep stared at the qunari as he threw back tankard after tankard of ale. 

“Ser, are you sure…?”

“Another.” Bull demanded, slamming the tankard on the counter. He stared at the box the whole time he was there. An hour had gone by before Bull felt as if he had dealt with his emotions sufficiently. He picked up the box and made his way out of the tavern. Bull shielded his eyes from the sun’s bright rays.

“Dammit, who made the sun so fucking bright?”

Bull walked to the stables slowly, not because he was avoiding the inevitable, but because he was barely able to stand. When he got there he saw Mira playing with a beautiful doll, clearly a gift from Josephine.

“Ah, how’s my little charger?” his laughed boomed through the stables.

“Horns up!” Mira yelled putting her fingers to the sides of her head.

“Here to collect your recruit?” Blackwall laughed as he turned to Bull.

“By the time we’re all done with her she’ll be more dangerous than her parents.” Bull responded. “I’ve come with a request.”

“Oh?” Blackwall quirked his eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s from Samson.”

“What am I to make this time?” Blackwall walked to his work bench.

“Three hallas. Small ones, small enough to fit in here.” Bull pulled out the box. He ran his fingers over the carving, feeling the detail on it before handing it over to Blackwall.

“They should be done by the end of the week. Just tell him to stop by and pick them up, I’m no delivery boy.” Blackwall snapped as he grabbed the box from Bull.

“I don’t know if he’ll be able to. The man’s gotten worse, he’ll be lucky if he lives long enough to see Boss when she comes back.” Bull sighed deeply.

“Let’s hope he does; Dena will destroy Skyhold if he were to go before she returned. She’d never forgive herself.” Blackwall took a block of wood and began whittling away at it.

Bull looked back at Mira who was still playing with the doll. _I hope for her sake that bastard lives a bit longer._

Bull walked back to the castle, he had to let Samson know everything was done, but he could barely look at him without thinking of how Dena and Mira will react to his passing. This wasn’t a usual thing for Bull. He had watched plenty of people he was close to die, but it was all part of the job, but this was different somehow.

As Bull climbed the stairs he could hear Samson’s raspy cough. With a deep breath Bull opened the door to the chambers. He climbed the stairs slowly and quietly, a habit of his, one that tended to catch everyone off guard.

Bull cleared his throat. “Blackwall said they should be finished by the end of the week.”

Samson looked up from whatever he was writing down, “Thanks.”

“Is there anything else you need from me, Boss?” Bull cringed as Samson let out a series of coughs.

“No.” Samson’s response was short and cold, but Bull didn’t expect anything else from the man.

That night he sat in his usual place at the Herald’s Rest and listened to all the gossip. Most of the talk was about Solas, Bull swore no one cared to talk about Solas when he was there. _Bastard is more interesting now that he’s gone._ Bull was ready to call it a night when he saw Varric walk into the tavern.

“Hey Tiny.” Varric waved at Bull. “I gotta ask you something.”

“Sure.” Bull leaned back into his chair as Varric pulled on up and sat across from him. 

“You saw Samson earlier, right?” Bull knew Varric was trying to get something out of Bull and he wasn’t about to divulge anything to the dwarf.

Bull stood up, “I did and before you ask, it’s none of my business. He’s still walking around, still fucking Dena, and every now and then he coughs. I’m not going to give you anymore than that.”

“Geez, I was just wondering if he needed anything.” 

“No, you wanted a story.” Bull excused himself.

A few nights had passed before Bull found himself back in Dena and Samson’s chamber. This time Samson was bed ridden. Cullen stood at the foot of the bed grimacing. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I had you two come here.” Samson coughed.

“Not particularly.” Cullen spoke under his breath.

“I’m not going to bother and deny how bad things have gotten. I don’t want to die here. I want to be taken to the infirmary. I don’t need Dena to think of me dead in our bed every time she lays here.”

“I just want her to think of you as dead.” Cullen muttered.

Samson ignored Cullen’s comment.

Things were beginning to get tense in the room and Bull just wanted to get it over with before he walked out of his chambers.

“Can you two take me to the infirmary tonight?”

Cullen’s expression didn’t change, but he walked to the bed and took hold of one of Samson’s arms.

“Don’t just stand there, Bull. I’m not planning on doing this alone. I _may_ drop him.”

Bull couldn’t believe how cold Cullen was. He knew he hated Samson, hated everything he had become, but he didn’t have to act like such an asshole about it.

He took Samson’s other arm and helped him out of bed. The walk to the infirmary was a painfully long and quiet one. Bull debated on whether or not it was a good idea to crack a joke, but considering the mood Cullen was in, he decided against it.

Cullen knocked on the door and waited for a moment. 

“Maybe they’re asleep.” Bull looked at Cullen.

“Well if _someone_ didn’t wait until night to be moved maybe someone would be here to answer the door.” Cullen pounded at the door.

“Calm down, Commander.” Bull hoped to get Cullen to relax a bit.

“Calm down? I have paperwork to get to, I shouldn’t be transporting the invalid to the infirmary.”

“Then leave.” Samson spat.

“I got it from here, Commander.” Bull held up Samson as Cullen slipped from under his arm.

“Don’t bother me again with this nonsense.” Cullen stormed off.

Bull looked down at Samson who seemed to be following Cullen with his eyes. “It’s ok Boss, he’ll get over himself.”

“I doubt that. Whatever happens, don’t let that fucking bastard near Dena or Mirabelle.”

It took another knock before a very sleepy healer opened the door. Bull pushed his way through and lead Samson to the first available cot he saw.

“I don’t know how long he’s got, so either try and fix him or at least make his last days bearable.”

“Yes, ser.” the healer bowed to Bull, something he found amusing since no one had ever called him ser or bowed to him.

Bull would visit Samson everyday and sometimes he’d bring Mira with him. He’d watch as she would talk to him about her adventures with Josephine and Blackwall. She’d tell him all about her dolls and her little rocking halla that Blackwall had made for her.

The end of the week had finally come and when Bull went into the infirmary the box was on a small table.

“Take it. When Dena returns I won’t be here, make sure you give it to her. She’s going to hate herself for a while and you know how she deals with things.” Samson cracked a smile.

“Yeah.” Bull chuckled as he thought about all of the dummies she had broken in a fit of rage. 

“Just make sure you take care of my girls. Keep them safe, keep them happy.”

‘Will do, Boss.”

Eventually Samson stopped recognizing his daughter. He’d still talk to her, still listen to her stories, but when she’d leave he’d always ask who she was.

“She’s your daughter.” Bull would tell him, but it didn’t seem to help.

“Daughter? when did that happen?” his eyes shift to Cullen.

“Almost two years ago.” Cullen spoke softly.

“With who?” Samson coughed.

“The Inquisitor.” Cullen tried to hide the fact that he was beginning to cry, but Bull noticed.

“Ah. Where is…?”

“Dena.” Bull finished.

“Yes, where is she?”

“She’s on a mission.” Cullen answered not once looking up at Samson.

“When is she due back?” this time he looked at Bull.

“We don’t know.” Bull wanted to tell him the truth, there was no point in lying at this point.

“Hm.” Samson coughed up some more. Cullen handed him a new handkerchief.

By the next week it had seemed that Samson’s conditioned had drastically deteriorated. Samson forgot everyone, but Cullen. Near the end of the week he wasn’t talking, his eyes were dull, there was no life behind them. All he did was cough, and moan in pain. He struggled in the cot until he was no longer able to move.

Bull frowned, he was glad that Mira was no longer allowed to see him. _A child should not see her father like this._ Now all that Bull was worried about was explaining to her that her father had passed. He wasn’t ready to see the toddler cry out for her father and then for the comfort of her mother.

On the last day Bull had managed to make it just in time to see Samson draw his last breath. Cullen sat next to him crying. Bull offered to help Cullen bring Samson to the pyre, seeing as no one else cared to.

Bull stayed with Cullen long enough to see the pyre lit.

“Leave me.” Cullen’s voice cracked.

Bull nodded and looked over to the fire consuming the man he had come to call a friend.

Two weeks later the hall echoed with Dena’s screams. No one stood in her way as she stormed into Josephine’s office. The door slammed behind her but everyone could still hear her. 

He held the box that Samson had given to him to give to Dena. He knew he’d have to face Dena at some point, but right now he’d rather go back to the Fade than be anywhere near her.  
Before long the hall had gone silent. Bull stood in the corner and waited for Dena to storm out again, but it was Josephine that run out of her office in a panic.

“Come quick, she has collapsed. I need you to take her to her chambers while I get one of the healers to see to her. 

Bull followed Josephine to her offices where Dena lay on the floor. It broke Bull’s heart to see her like this. He stroked her face gently before picking her up.

“For an elf, you’re sure pretty heavy.” Bull took her to her room where he laid her on her bed. He sat down on her couch and watched as Josephine ran to her side in a state of utter panic. A healer followed her and examined Dena thoroughly before telling Josephine to leave her to rest.

“Are you sure she’ll be okay?” her panic still hadn’t subsided.

“Yes. She was just overwhelmed. I do recommend someone be here when she wakes up. She’ll need someone.”

“I’ll stay here.” Bull volunteered.

Josephine looked at him uncertain about his offer. “Are you sure?”

“Would I lie?” Bull made no attempt to get up.

“You were a ben hassrath.” she responded.

“Oh, yeah. Well, I’m not lying about this.” Bull insisted.

“Thank you.” Josephine excused herself.

Bull sat on the couch and stared at the Inquisitor wondering what he’d say when she woke up. It was hard enough to deal with Mira when Samson had passed, but Dena was going to be more difficult.

He spent most of the day in her chambers before she finally woke up. He had gotten up and moved closer to her bed. He took her hand in his as she began to stir in bed. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. The rage had subsided, but she was still angry. Bull was the first to say something.

“Kadan, Boss,” he amended. “he gave me this.” Bull handed her the box. He had never noticed until that moment that there was a halla carved on the lid and the sides were engraved to match her vallaslin. She traced it with her fingers, before opening it.

“He wasn’t half bad. Put up with you.” Bull let out a small laugh before quickly silencing himself.

“It’s ok, Bull.” she smiled softly as she looked inside the box.

“I’ll go.” Bull excused himself.

“No, stay with me.” Dena grabbed his arm.

“This,” Bull motioned to the box and it’s contents, “is meant for you. I have no right to be here.” Bull leaned over to kiss her forehead before leaving her room. His eyes began to sting as the tears welled up. _Good thing she can’t see this; she’d never let me live this down._


	4. Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine deals with Mira as Samson's health deteriorates. She finds herself more affecting by his condition that she expected.

It was early in the morning and Josephine was already going crazy making arrangements for Dena and the rest of her party. She was always insistent on bringing Cassandra and Dorian everywhere she went and this time was no different, well this time she brought Sera. So of course Josephine had to make sure everyone got what they wanted. Sometimes she felt as if people took her for granted, nobody knew how hard it was, but she did like it.

“Oh dear, I totally forgot to get Mira!” Josephine stood up quickly and left her office.

Josie realized after she began to run up the stairs that she was rather out of shape. _Josie, you have to cut back on the chocolates._ By the time she reached the top of the stairs she was struggling to catch her breath. _Compose yourself. Josie._

“Excuse me, Inquisitor.” Josephine’s voice broke up their fun. 

Dena stood up and cleaned herself off. “Josie.”

 

“I’ve come to take Mira downstairs with me while you ready yourself for your mission.” Josephine walked to Mira and wiped her face with a cloth napkin. “Come on sweetie, we’re going to see what uncle Beardie is up to.”

“Yay, I love uncle.” Mira jumped up. 

“Have fun, Princess.” Dena picked up her daughter and kissed her. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Promise.”

“Pwomise?” Mira asked.

“Yes.” Dena let Mira jump into Josephine’s arms. “Thank you, Josie.”

“Of course.” Josephine bowed and turned to walk down the stairs. “Uncle Beardie has a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?”

Mira clapped and bounced in Josephine’s arms. “Yes, yes.”

Josephine had grown rather fond of Mirabelle, hoping that one day, her and Blackwall would have a child of their own, or maybe two, or three. She walked past the vendors who shouted about their wares and the deals they offered. Sometimes Josephine regretted having them there, they were such a nuisance. The moment Mirabelle saw Blackwall she began to squirm in the advisor’s arms.

“Alright, alright.” Josephine put her down and she ran up to Blackwall, giggling as he he picked her up and tickled her belly. He was so good with her, and Mira was always on her best behavior around him.

“She’s so precious.” Josephine came up from behind him. “I can’t wait to have one of my own. I’d give her the finest silks from Antiva and the most beautiful dolls.”

Blackwall let out a small groan. He wanted children, the idea of them running around getting messy and wrestling with him, brought a smile to his face. But his past still haunted him and he didn’t know when he’d be ready for his own family, until then, babysitting Mira was the best thing that happened to him; well aside from Josephine.

“How’s her father doing?” Blackwall asked Josephine without taking his eyes off of the giggling toddler.

“The coughing has worsened, but he’s a stubborn as a druffalo. He refuses to see the healers and from what we know about regular lyrium is that one loses their minds. Maker knows what the red lyrium has done to his insides. I only hope he’s still with us when Dena returns.” Josephine frowned.

“Maker knows her and Mira will be crushed.” Blackwall shook his head not wanting to think on it any longer. “Let’s talk about something else, shall we?”

Neither had a chance to change the topic before a messenger approached Josephine.

“Lady Montilyet, Sister Leliana wishes to speak with you.”

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” Josephine made her way to her offices where Leliana stood with her arms clasped behind her back.

“Leliana?”

“Yes, Josie. I wish to speak to you about the Inquisitor.”

Josephine’s heart sank, she figured there was another scandal about to be spread, something too big for her to fix. “What’s the matter?”

“She’s gone to find Solas, but I don’t think she’ll return in time.”

Josephine looked at her friend wondering what she was talking about. “I’m afraid I don’t follow you.”

“Samson will die before she returns, and I don’t know how she will take it. I’m afraid she may turn her back on us, on our search.”

“Nonsense Leliana, she would never do that.” Josephine said the words, but somewhere inside she shared Leliana’s fears. “She’d never turn her back on us, on the Inquisition.”

“You sound so certain Josie, I wish I had your optimism. Pray that you are right; for once in my life, I hope I’m wrong.” Leliana bowed politely and excused herself.

Josephine sat at her desk and pulled open one of her drawers. There were a few wrapped truffles still left, but not for long. She unwrapped them all and proceeded to eat her anxiety away. Thanks to Leliana she had spent the rest of the day worrying about Dena’s reaction to the death of her husband, who no one knew for certain would even die before her return.

It was lunch time when Josephine went to grab Mira from Blackwall. “It’s lunch time Mira.” she smiled as she picked up the toddler.

“No, I no wanna.” she frowned.

“You need to eat so you’re as strong as your mommy.” Josephine walked back inside the castle. She took her into the kitchen with her and ordered Mira’s favorite while sending up some of Samson’s favorite foods as well. Dena always made sure Samson was well taken care of, especially when she was gone. It amazed Josephine just how caring a man like Samson could be. How the same man that had brought on such destruction, had been responsible for the deaths of many, was also so gentle and compassionate. 

“Come now, Princess, it’s time to go to your daddy.” Josephine lead her up the steps and into her room where Samson was asleep at Dena’s desk.

“Oh dear, your father is asleep. I think we should go back downstairs.”, but Mira wasn’t having any of that. She pulled away from Josephine and ran to her father’s side, tugging at his tunic in hopes of waking him up.  
“Da, da. Time to eat. Wake up.” 

Samson stirred and groaned out something that Josephine couldn’t quite make out, but whatever it was made Skyhold’s princess giggle.

“Ser Samson, your lunch should be arriving shortly, if you need to me to take her off your hands again, just let me know.”

“Josie, there is no need to be so formal with me.”

“But…”

“It’s fine.” Samson gets up and walks towards her. “You’ve always been so kind to me, even though you have no right to. You know what kind of man I was, and yet you stand here and call me ‘ser’ as if I’m an honorable man.”

Josephine looks straight into his eyes, “You’ve made your mistakes, and while they were horrible ones, you’re still a caring soul. Don’t let your past define you, Samson. Dena hasn’t.” Josephine leaned over and kissed the ex-templar on the cheek. “I’ll be in my study if you need me.”

Josephine left a bewildered Samson and made her way back to her office where she was surprised to find a large platter of food along some more chocolate truffles. Attached was a letter from Samson. 

_Josie,_

_Thank you for watching Mira while Dena is away. Your assistance is greatly appreciated, especially now that my health seems to be worsening. Know that Dena and I are very grateful for you, even if we don’t say it often. I hope you get this food after_ _you bring Mira to me, because Andraste’s tits I can’t handle it when someone is overly thankful to me._

_Samson_

 

The rest of the day went by as normal. She got to see Mira a few more times as she walked through the gardens. Josephine smiled as she watched the little girl chase butterflies. 

The next morning Josephine went to fetch Mira, but the toddler refused to go with her.

“No, I want dada.” Mira held onto her father’s arm. Mira had fought Josephine for the next couple of days when she had come to give Samson a break. But it wasn’t just Samson she wanted to get a break, she didn’t want Mira to watch her father waste away. 

One the third night Josephine had been summoned into Dena and Samson’s quarters. She went into the room and Cullen stood there with Mira at his side. Mira looked as if she had been crying, the poor toddler didn’t know what was going on. Samson’s cough lasted longer this time and it seemed he was struggling to breathe.

“Lady Montilyet, it seems I’m to go to the infirmary tonight, will you do me the favor of taking the Princess with you for the night?”

“Of course, Samson.” Josephine felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. It was one thing to see someone die quickly in front of her, something she didn’t like to remember either, but to see a person waste away like that was something much harder on her. 

“Come Princess, tonight we’re going to have some fun with the dolls.” 

Mira looked back at her father once more before heading out with Josephine. Josephine didn’t want to look back at Samson, she didn’t want to see him like that. _Andraste, please let him go without suffering._

The following days she’d alternate with Bull when it came to bringing Mira to see her father in the infirmary. She’d sit at his side, showing him all the new dolls Josephine had purchased for her and even pretending some were Chargers. Josephine was willing to look the other way with that one. What did she expect from a girl who hung out with Bull all the time.

It was already the end of the week, everything had happened so quickly. Josephine was losing sleep and it was beginning to show. She began to forget her papers, began to fall asleep during her meetings and sometimes she would skip her meals. Today was no different, once again she had misplaced one of her papers. Thinking she left it in Dena’s room she made her way there. When she reached the top of the steps she say Blackwall standing in the middle of the room.

“Thom?”

Blackwall turned to see his lover standing behind him with a concerned look on his face. “Is he?”

“No, but he doesn’t have much longer.”

“Mira?”

“She just left. She doesn’t understand what’s going on and the more time passes on, the less he remembers.”

“Maker. I have to take this to him before he forgets why he had me make them.”

Josephine lead him to the infirmary where Samson lay on his cot, coughing up blood and mumbling about Dena and Mira. _Maker, bring Dena back before he passes._

 

Josephine watched as Mira’s visits with Samson grew shorter as his condition deteriorated. She became less comfortable with going in there and eventually Bull took over the duties of brining in Mira, until he too felt it was time for Mira to stop seeing her father.

“Auntie, where’s da?” Mira tugged at her breeches. 

Josephine didn’t have the heart to tell her that he could no longer talk, that he was barely able to move. _Andraste, give me the strength to tell this child._ She looked at Mira’s big green eyes, just like Dena’s. Maker, how was Dena going to handle it? Letters were sent, but there was no response. 

“Da is really sick, Princess. Soon he may no longer be with us.” _Josephine, what are you doing? She doesn’t understand this._

“He go to the Fade?” Mira pouted.

 _How does she know about the Fade?_ “Mira, how do you know about the Fade?”

“Vivi told me. Da is brave. That’s where brave people go.”

“Yes, that is where they go.” Josephine took her in her arms and began to cry. 

The last few days were the worst. Mira demanded to see Samson, even though he was barely able to move or talk.

“I wanna say bye bye!” she shout as Josie held her close. “I wanna say bye!” Mira pulled away from Josie and darted into the infirmary. Josie ran in to see Cullen holding her as she reached for her father’s hand.

“Da? Da?” Josephine couldn’t bear it, she turned and walked out of the room as she heard Mira’s cries. Josephine sloped down onto the ground and began to cry into her hands. She wanted to leave so she couldn’t hear the screaming, but she had to stay strong for her. It wasn’t long before Cullen brought out the screaming toddler.

“Here, she needs someone who can comfort her. I must stay with him.” 

Josephine stood up and wiped her eyes. “Come on Mira, let’s go eat some chocolates.”

“I no wanna. I want mamae.” 

“Princess…mamae will come as soon as she can.” Josephine held back her tears. _Stay strong, Josie. For her._

Every night since then had been Mira waking up screaming for her parents. Josephine would hold her tight as she slept, singing lullabies her mother sang to her as a child, in hopes to soothe Mira back to sleep. Sometimes it worked and sometimes Cole would have to intervene. 

The weeks up until Dena’s return were hard on everyone. Mira was more of a handful than anyone anticipated and it seemed that not even Blackwall and Bull were able to get her to behave. If it hadn’t been for Cole, Josephine would’ve gone mad.

“Thank you so much for this. You don’t know how much this means to me, to her.” Josephine corrected.

“She’s hurts, but it will be better soon. She misses them, her parents. She doesn’t know when the Inquisitor will come back, neither do you.” Cole paused looking at an uncertain Josephine.

“No, none of us do, and none of us know how she’ll feel about the Inquisition after she learns of his death.”

“She’s loyal.” Cole responded. “She’ll stay and make sure everything is fixed. You’re family too.”

“Thank you.”

Josephine could hear the commotion and for the life of her she hoped it wasn’t what she thought it was. She tried to stay focused on her paperwork, tried to drown out the wailing that rang through the hall. 

Josephine heard her office door slam closed. It was Dena, she didn’t need to look up to know it.

“Josie, Cullen won’t tell me anything. I trust that you will at least give me something. Tell me, how long ago did he pass?” Dena’s anger took over her, she held onto her daggers as if she were to throw them at Josephine if she was denied an answer again.

“Inquisitor, I think you should sit.” Josephine motioned to the chair across from her desk.

“You do not tell me what to do.” Dena’s jaw clenched.

“Sam–Samson passed…” Josephine couldn’t look at her face. “…he passed two weeks after you left.”

Josephine froze as Dena collapsed in front of her. Josephine panicked, she wasn’t expecting to see the Inquisitor faint in front of her. She ran out of her office as fast as she could, running towards the large qunari.

“Come quick, she has collapsed. I need you to take her to her chambers while I get one of the healers to see to her.

Josephine lead Bull to her office where Dena lay on the floor. Josephine ran back out to find a healer.

“You, come quick, I need you to come with me to the Inquisitor’s chambers.” Josephine doesn’t wait for the healer to respond before she pulls at his arm, dragging him to Dena’s quarters.

Josephine paced back and forth as the healer examined Dena. 

“Are you sure she’ll be okay?” her panic still hadn’t subsided.

“Yes. She was just overwhelmed. I do recommend someone be here when she wakes up. She’ll need someone.”

“I’ll stay here.” Bull volunteered.

Josephine looked at him uncertain about his offer. “Are you sure?”

“Would I lie?” Bull made no attempt to get up.

“You were a ben hassrath.” she responded.

“Oh, yeah. Well, I’m not lying about this.” Bull insisted.

“Thank you.” Josephine excused herself. Once outside of the Inquisitor’s chambers, Josephine fell to the ground crying. How can she stay strong when one of the strongest people in Thedas had collapsed in front of her in a state of immense grief?

“Do you need me to take away the hurt?” Cole asked, appearing at her side.

Josephine sat up and wiped her eyes, “Yes. Please take it away, but don’t let me forget.”


End file.
